Forever On
by DestinyJoyHope
Summary: The peaceful world that Emily and her friends created disappeared the same time Emily did. Holding on to the dream, daughters Atlantic and Jewel try to save it.
1. Nothing But Looks are the Same

The world has become a nightmare. Years ago, Emily Windsnap and her friends have brought the human and mermaid world together. The two worlds lived together and prospered for many years. But all of the joy ended when some scientists decided to do mermaid research. They kidnapped various mermaids for research. In reply, Neptune declared war against the humans and the forever war began.

Emily and her husband, Aaron, and their friends tried to maintain the harmony, but Emily and Aaron disappeared in the process. Neptune decided after they disappeared for all semi-mers to be locked away. One-by-one each semi-mer vanished and was locked away. The only problem was Emily and Aaron's year old baby girls, Atlantic and Jewel. They were twins, the same mousy brown hair as Emily, and the same thin figure. The only difference was Jewel was a mermaid and Atlantic was a human.

Neptune couldn't just lock them away because they weren't really a part of the law and they were like his daughters. He could easily keep Jewel as his daughter. But Atlantic was a human, but Neptune could never keep her. He called ; the last semi-mer not locked away, and told him to bring her to the closest house near the shore in Bridgeport.

Twelve years later, they met. The world then was difficult. No human was allowed to be close to shore. Neptune had soldiers come daily to Shiprock because it was near Bridgeport. Atlantic was your average shy nerd, with a unique sense of style. She never fit in, but she mostly spent her time studying mermaids.

Jewel, on the other hand, was the most popular mermaid at her school. She had the voice of a siren, was amazing at all her subjects, and was really pretty with her many arrays of jeweled tops. But she loved studying about humans, something really different.

Each girl had wanted to meet the other kind. Finally, Atlantic was out of it, and wanted some alone time. As Jewel was a princess and was popular, Atlantic was the maid for a mean wealthy family. Atlantic ran under the rope that closes off the seashore.

"The government need better gate for the beach." Atlantic commented.

The beach was rock-strewn, not much of sight. Neptune wanted no humans going near the ocean.

Meanwhile, Jewel was at the top of a rock above the watching land with the humans doing their things. Because she was the princess during a war, Neptune commanded for at least one bodyguard for Jewel. She just ditched her last one, telling him that she wants shrimp and tuna.

"Pretty sure Dad will fire him soon!" Jewel laughed as she swam away to Shiprock. As soon as he discovered this, he was furious. And nobody likes him furious.

"What's that?" the twins shrieked. A typhoon bigger than life appeared in Bridgeport's shore. Atlantic ran into a nearby cave, while Jewel tried to just swim away as quickly as possible.

The typhoon disappeared sometime during the night. Atlantic came out with her clothes even more torn and tattered then they usually were.

"Ugh." Atlantic said, stretching. "Who are you? Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

Jewel lay on the shore, with her tail hidden in the wave. She was groggy when Atlantic was talking to her.

"Huh? Who are you?" Jewel asked. Atlantic scrunched down and they were face-to-face.

"Who are _**YOU?!**_" they both screeched. They were just stared into each other's eyes.

"I-I'm Atlantic." shattered Atlantic. "Are you my twin?" She's never been good with people.

"Oh, I'm Jewel!" exclaimed Jewel. "And yeah, you look like my twin?" She's great with mermaids.

Then the tide washed away and showed her tail, when Jewel noticed her legs.

"You're-" they both stammered.

"How can we be twins?" Atlantic asked.

"If we look exactly alike we're twins, right?" Jewel replied.

"We need to talk. I think there's an underwater entrance to the cave over there."

They left for the cave.

"Hey, look what I found!" exclaimed Jewel when she entered the cove. She held up Neptune and Aurora's diamond ring.

"Really, I found the same ring except there's a pearl." said Atlantic holding up the ring. "Try it on!"

They both slipped the rings on.

"So what are we going to do?"

They clamped hands together.

"No clue. How we're even sisters when there's a war…" Jewel said.

"We will stick together, won't we?"Atlantic asked. "I could use a friend."

"We _are _sisters aren't we? Sisters stick together." Jewel replied. "And friends are side-by-side."

"That also means…"

"We need to find the truth. Swishy! I always LOVE a good adventure. Don't you?"

"I don't know… I haven't really got the nerve." Atlantic said.

"But we'll figure it out. Trust me!" Jewel encouraged excitedly.

"I have the feeling whenever you day that something bad is about to happen."

"I'm the daughter of Neptune. What do you think?"

"_Neptune!?_ The King of the Sea?" Atlantic gasped in horror. "He's, like, the most power merman on the planet!"

"Calm down. It's all under control."

"Fine. Let's do this!" exclaimed Atlantic.


	2. Friends and Family

"So you _never_ dated anyone?" Jewel gasped. Atlantic rolled her eyes, and sniffed the smell of wet cave.

"I hate this cave," Atlantic said.

"Well, it's the only place where we won't get caught. So," Jewel got back toher matchmaking. "Who's this boy?"

"Hear that? I have chores!" Atlantic bolted out.

"Hey!" Jewel objected.

* * *

"Who knew I actually had chorses," Atlantic grabbed her broom and swept off the last of the dust. "Am I done yet?"

"It's not like you have a life," a teenage girl who was practically a clone of Maulibu Barbie except a morphed personality dropped off some landry.

"At least I don't spend my life being a slave to fashion and the media, Barbie." Atlantic muttered.

"Barbie!? I told you to never ever call me that, slave! My mother took you in when she could've let you die on the doorstep!" the girl huffed. "Plus, Barbie style was _so _last week."

"You're so vain that…"

"At least I have friends, and is going to a party, loner girl." The girl huffed.

"Shut up, Vanessa. It's not like I'm jealous that you have less brain cells than a cornpuff," Atlantic snapped. Vanessa stomped up the stars, leaving scruff and dirt on the steps.

"Oops." Vanessa giggled. Atlantic groaned and went back to scrubbing.

* * *

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" Neptune's voice boomed through the palace. Jewel snuck through her bedroom window, and her maid was cleaning the room up.

"Your father going to get you one day," the middle-aged woman smiled.

"You won't rat me out, right?" Jewel begged.

"Are you kidding me? If I tell, Neptune is going to have my head. But where have you been sneaking off to for the past week?" the maid asked.

"Sorry, Merdian. That's a secret."

"Jewel!" Neptune slammed open the door, and she was relaxing, and decorating a brush. "Hi, Daddy. How was your day?"

"Where have you been?!" Neptune asked.

"Um… Practicing singing?" Jewel answered. It was quite obvious this was a lie; Jewel was the most amazing singer Neptune has ever heard, ten times better than Melody and and Shona.

"Jewel, is there something you want to tell me? We all know you're an amazing singer." Neptune said.

"Well," Jewel muttered. "I was… Visiting a friend! We're very close, almost like sisters."

"What's her name?"

"At- I mean, Atltrica?" Jewel said. Neptune raised hiseyebrow, but decided not to push it.

"Then, I'll see you in a week. I have to make my usual round to make sure humans don't hurt the merpeople."

"One week?" Jewel asked. Normally, she was disappointed, but this gave her the opportunity to sneak out and help her sister discover the secretof the rings and their past. She touched the diamond ring on her finger.

"Hey, girl!" a teenage mermaid with tight red curly hair and freckles and a red tail swam in. "Waz up?"

"Um… Heading out," Jewel said.

"Cool! Where are we going?"

"I need some alone time, Lorelei."

"Great! So, how are going to spend our alone time?" Lorelei pushed.

"Lorelei!" Jewel snapped. "I'm going out, without _anyone_ coming with me, including you."

* * *

"Mrs. Jones, I'm done. May I go out?" Atlantic asked.

"Go out where?" The lady in rich jewels asked. Vanessa walked in the room, and eyed Atlantic's pearl ring.

"Pretty ring! Give it to me!" Vanessa held out her hand.

"What? No! I found it," Atlntic objected.

"Atlantic! Give her the ring," Mrs. Jones said. "_Now._"

"Fine," Atlantic muttered in defeat. She attepted to take the ring off, but it wouldn't slip, as if it had forever stick glue.

"Well? Hurry up!" Vanessa shouted.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Atlantic gasped. Vanessa snatched her boney wrist and tried to pull the ring off herself, only toget zapped.

"What did you do to that thing?" Vanessa screeched. Atlantic shrugged. "I didn't do anything. It like it's cursed or something."

"Where did you even find that ring?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"A friendfoundit and gave it to me," Atlantic said. It was the truth.

"Hmm…" Vanessa sashayed out with her mother. Atlantic raced out to the cave.

"You!" a solider saw Atlantic heading near shore, and she froze. The solider stormed over. Atlantic saw her sister swim to the cave, and she knew that she had to distract the man.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to get something for school. I think my worksheet flew over here," Atlantic said. Seeing the guard was unconvinced, Atlantic kicked him in the face, and ran past. She looked at the unconscious man behind her and ignored the guilty feelings. She wanted to see her sister, nothing horrible.

"Jewel!"Atlantic called, and she slipped and landed on her bottom.

"Are you okay?" Jewel asked. Atlantic nodded, and she eased herself up. "Yeah, it's all good."

"Great! So, you know that boy you like?" Jewel asked.

"I don't like any guy!" Atlantic cried hysterically.

"Yeah, okay," Jewel rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I have an amazing singing voice."

"Oh, really? That sounds really conceited." Atlantic said. Jewel sang a short song, a high and pure voice.

"Okay, okay, so what's your point?" Atlantic asked.

"We're twins, so we should have the same voice. Boys will fall all over for you because of your singing!" Jewel said, and caught Atlantic's eye. "You've got to be kidding me. You never sang before?"

"When in the world will I get the time? I don't sing," Atlantic said.

"Who's that?" a voice rang out, and Atlantic and Jewel froze.

"Lorelei!" Jewel whipped her head around. "Why are you here?"

"Why are _you_ here? You said that you weren't going to see anyone," Lorelei said, and looked at both of the girls. "Is she a clone?"


End file.
